Edolas
Edolas is a universe parallel to Earth Land. Localization Edolas is a universe parallel to Earth Land. It is home to the Kingdom which theoretically covers the area of the whole continent, and the capital located in the eastern part which share the same name. Magic in Edolas Unlike Earth Land, Magic in Edolas is not stored within a person's body, but rather in Magic objects, often in the form of Lacrima, which can be imbued into items to grant them specific Magical function. The output of the Magical item is limited to how it is used. Natsu, for example, unleashed all of the Magic within the sword in one use, but through proper training and control, as explained by Lucy Ashley, it could last hundreds of times. The transportation of Edolas is also more developed than Earth Land's, as while Earth Land's Transportation requires a Mage to transfer their Magic power to run the vehicle, transportation in Edolas is powered solely by Lacrima. Earth Land Mages cannot use their Magic in Edolas unless they take X-Balls. Currently, Edolas is completely without Magic power due to Mystogan's actions of reversing the Anima, the creation of the former King, and Mystogan's father, Faust. This transferred all of Edolas' magic power to Earth Land. Races Similar to Earth Land, Edolas has many different races. One of the more infamous races that existed, called the Exceed, appeared 100 years ago. The Exceed race are cat-like creatures. The Exceeds are highly regarded by the people that know their race in Edolas, as shown when Erza Knightwalker and the Royal Army quickly bowed down to Happy and Carla upon their return. They considered themselves the angels that control the lives of the human races because their Magic is stored within their body, and they consider humans an inferior race. In Edolas also live massive flying monsters called Legions, that are often used as a means of transport and in combat by Edolas residents. The human residents of Edolas are, for the most part, counterparts of the human residents of Earth Land. However, the main difference between the two is that their personalities are in many cases polar opposites.13 For example, Earth Land Natsu constantly gets sick while riding any sort of transportation whereas Natsu Dragion of Edolas is a speed demon who drives a fire-spewing car. Some Edolas natives, however, are more obviously different to their Earth Land counterparts, as is the case with Porlyusica, whose Earth Land counterpart, the Sky Dragon Grandeeney, is another race entirely. Guilds There used to be many guilds in Edolas; however, due to the limited amount of Magic in Edolas, Faust ordered the outlaw of Magic and the disbandment of all guilds. Known guilds that were dissolved include Edolas Blue Pegasus and Edolas Lamia Scale.[ Like Edolas Fairy Tail Guild, there are some variations between their counterparts. The Edolas Blue Pegasus Guild only accepts women and Lucy Ashley is actually friends with Edolas Sherry. Locations These are locations in Edolas: * Royal City * Extalia '''(former) * '''Louen * Sycca